30 AUs of Royai
by pixiesprye
Summary: A collection of thirty AUs for Royai, from coffeeshops to Hogwarts.


_"You'll never change your life until you change something you do daily. The secret to your success in found in your daily routine." - John C. Maxwell_

If there was one thing Riza Hawkeye couldn't stand, it was not having a plan.

After her mother's leaving and her detached father shutting himself up in his office, the young teen had become quite accustomed to getting things done in a certain order at a certain time. Procrastination and error are alien to her refined schedule - everything is precise and perfectly executed. Everything was, that is, until _he_ came.

The "he" Riza referred to so distastefully was none other than Roy Mustang, Berthold Hawkeye's newest, and most annoying, apprentice. Of course, Riza could not fathom how or why her own father would rather spend time with someone so disorganized and idealistic as this fellow, but she did have to admit that she had at least a small glimmer of interest in the raven-haired man.

Nevertheless, she couldn't waste her time worrying over such a petty subject. Her, obsessing over something as silly as a boy? No, she most certainly wouldn't stand for it. After all, her next customer should be arriving in about fifteen or so minutes, and she still had to have the creamer ready.

After sorting a few miscellaneous cups and setting them back in their assigned positions, Riza was just about to retrieve the cream from the refrigerator when she heard the small bell on the door jingle merrily, signaling that a customer had entered the small coffee shop.

Confused to why the regular businessman who always arrived at least ten or so minutes later would be at the shop so early, the blonde turned with a soft smile to greet the customer, only to have it morph into her usual displeased frown when she saw who it really was.

"Mr. Mustang. What brings you here?" she questioned, staring him down like an owl does its prey.

Of course, this wasn't the first time that the annoying imbecile had disrupted her usual day with his presence, and Riza was sure it wouldn't be the last. While the woman tried her best to keep her temper when Roy showed up, she had to admit that her patience was wearing thin. It would have been easy to deal with him if he had the decency to show up at the same time each day. Besides that, his appearances were completely random, and on some days Riza would go the whole day stressing about when he would arrive, just to have him never show up at all.

It was extremely and utterly aggravating, to say the least.

Meanwhile, the man standing across from her on the other side of the counter met her disgruntled expression with a toothy grin, perching his hand on his chin as he searched the boards behind her for what beverage to order. "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Roy…" he started, narrowing his eyes as he went down the list, "...and I'm here to order a cup of coffee, what else?"

Subsiding the urge to yell at him for intruding upon her carefully sculpted schedule right then and there, Riza sighed, her words coming out in more of a growl than intended. "Yes, sir, please take your time ordering…" she mumbled, glowering up at him with malice that could kill a full grown grizzly bear.

"Yes, I think I'll have a large mocha frappe with extra whipped cream, chocolate chips, and two cherries on top!" he decided, seeming to be unfazed by her expression as he rubbed his hands together with excitement, the thought of devouring the concoction only stimulating his giddiness.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve our drinks with cherries." Riza deadpanned, the corner of her mouth flickering up into a smirk at his childish display. Riza supposed she couldn't complain about cherries, he'd almost had a full-on temper tantrum on Tuesday when she'd informed him that they didn't carry pineapples or plums.

"N-no cherries…?" the man gasped dramatically, unable to grasp the horrible thought, "...what...what a horrible turn of events...fine then, I suppose I'll go on without them!"

Letting out a small sigh, the woman rolled her eyes at his theatrics as she punched his order into the cash register, waiting for it to calculate his final price before announcing, "That will be $5.65, sir."

"I wasn't done ordering, ma'am."

Snapping her head up from the register, Riza let out an embarrassed "Oh" before straightening her posture and looking up to meet Roy's gaze. "My apologies, sir. What else would you like to purchase?"

"Well, to tell the truth, my second beverage is a little more complicated. You see, it involves me asking my professor's daughter to take a break and have coffee with me." he mused softly, his features melting into a kind expression as he looked down upon the smaller woman.

Riza's eyes widened at his suggestion, and she took a hesitant step away from the counter, averting her hazel gaze down to the floor. "I-I couldn't, it'd interfere with my routine and…"

"Come now, you think I'm going to let you stuff yourself in an office like you father? You need to let loose a little bit Riza, schedules can only go so far. Trust me, I'm sure no one would mind if you took a break. You work hard enough as it is." he interrupted, shoulder tensing as he awaited her response.

Relaxing her shoulders, the blonde let out a loud sigh before muttering, "I suppose, just this once though, okay Roy?"

He smiled, nodding as he pulled out his wallet. "Okay, whatever you say."

Returning his grin with an awkward one of her own, Riza was about to reach for his own purse when she saw him raise his hand. "I came here to treat you, you look so stressed whenever I came in on any of the other days. Let me help you out for once." he explained.

"Alright, I'll let you try and help me relax...but on one condition..."

"What?"

"Stop coming in here at random times! You're throwing me off!"


End file.
